1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a main emission region and an auxiliary emission region.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device may include a main emission region through which light emitted from a display panel is transmitted to then be externally viewed. The display panel may include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix configuration, and may display an image by controlling scales of the respective pixels. The display panel may be an organic electroluminescent display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, and other various types of display panels.
The display panel may further include an auxiliary emission region in addition to the main emission region. The auxiliary emission region may include an icon portion to display an icon. The shape of the icon may be defined by the shape of a light transmission region of the auxiliary emission region. The display device can sense an external input using the icon portion by a button pressing method or a touch sensing method, and performs an operation corresponding to the external input. The display panel may further include a light source for supplying light to the auxiliary emission region.